gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty-second episode of Glee and the Season One finale. Plot When cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester announces to Will that she will be one of the judges at Regionals, along with Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, and local news anchor Rod Remington , it is much to Will's dismay. The glee club members worry that New Directions will soon be disbanded. Principal Figgins stands by his condition that glee club must place at Regionals to continue, despite club director Will Schuester's protestation that Sue is attempting to sabotage them. Will turns to guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, who reveals that she has begun dating her dentist, Carl Howell. and Rachel are back together]]Later at Will's house, during what Will calls a Regionals setlist nomination party, the Glee Club breaks down, especially after Rachel appears to give up. Rachel kisses Finn when he encourages her to be more optimistic and Will announces what the Club will be doing Magic for Regionals. At Regionals, Aural Intensity is first to perform, singing a mash-up of "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John and "You Raise Me Up" by Josh Groban, which Puck said,"Someone tipped them off about the judges". Will gives New Directions a pep talk, and Finn professes his love for Rachel just before going on stage. The club pays tribute to Journey, performing "Faithfully", a mash-up of "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and "Don't Stop Believin'". leads Bohemian Rhapsody.]] Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, comes to watch Quinn perform. She tells Quinn that she kicked her father out of the house after she found out he was having an affair with a "Tattooed Freak", and invites Quinn to come back home. Quinn announces that her water has broken, and is rushed to the hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a girl, Beth, with Puck, Mercedes, and her mother at her side. While the other New Directions members accompany Quinn to the hospital, Rachel stays at Regionals to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance of "Bohemian Rhapsody". She asks their coach, her mother Shelby Corcoran, to teach at McKinley High, but Shelby refuses, expressing her desire to settle down and start a family. She adopts Quinn's baby, whom she names Beth at Puck's request. During the pre-vote discussion, the other celebrity judges belittle Sue for her lack of fame. Aural Intensity is named runner-up, and Vocal Adrenaline wins, with New Directions coming in third and last, therefore, the club will be disbanded. Emma argues with Figgins about the club's future, but he remains intent on disbanding it. Will professes his love for Emma and kisses her. Sue overhears New Directions' performance of "To Sir, With Love" in appreciation of all that Will has done to help them grow. It is then revealed that Sue voted for New Directions to win first place and voted Vocal Adrenaline for last place realizing the similarities between herself and the students as she is as an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach from Ohio, and the least prestigious of the other three judges. Sue blackmails Principal Figgins into giving New Directions one more year. She explains to Will that she may not like him, but she respects his work with the students and she couldn't stand a world without Glee Club it wouldn't be right. Will tells the club of its extension, and performs "Over the Rainbow" with Puck in celebration. Rachel is shown holding hands with Finn, leaning on his shoulder, showing they have begun a relationship. Quotes Featured Music *"Magic/'You Raise Me Up'" by Olivia Newton-John/Secret Garden. Cover by Josh Groban. Sung by Aural Intensity *'Journey Medley '''consisting of: (Main Songs) *"'Faithfully" by Journey. Sung by Finn and Rachel *"Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" by Journey. Sung by New Directions *"Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" by Journey. Sung by New Directions *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline. *"To Sir, With Love" from To Sir, With Love. Sung by New Directions *"Over the Rainbow'" by ''Judy Garland. Cover by Israel Kamakawiwo’ole. Sung by Will Schuester and Puck Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Special Guest Stars * Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James * Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Special Appearance By * Olivia Newton-John * Josh Groban Trivia * When Sue is watching New Directions sing "To Sir, With Love", she is seen crying, despite having said that she had her tear ducts ripped out in the episode Mattress. * This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. * The announcer incorrectly states that Sue is coming off of her fifth consecutive national cheerleading championship thought it was, in fact, her sixth according to Funk. * Quinn and Finn seem to be back on good terms because they smile at each other. * Matt says his second and final line this episode. * This episode is the first episode to not have any of the songs released as singles. * Watched by 10.92 million viewers. * In the previous episode, New Directions finds that the only way to beat Vocal Adrenaline is to do a funk number, however, they didn't do one at Regionals. Presumably Mr. Schuester had one in the setlist before he decided a Journey medley would fit the New Directions "Journey to Regionals" better. * Originally New Directions were going to win at Regionals because Ryan Murphy believed Glee wouldn't be renewed. However, Fox renewed Glee for a second season and thus Murphy decided that New Directions would lose so that in season 2 there would be more effort and they would be more willing to win Regionals. Videos thumb|300px|right|Anyway You Want It With Lyrics Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Competition